


George is a Brat, but gets help

by FourWings



Series: George is a Brat, ouch [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, BDSM themes, Blowjobs, Crying, Cuddling, Ethical Polyamory, Fluff, George is trying to be better, M/M, Morning after Showers, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Smut, Therapy, i still suck at tagging, no beta we die like george in manhunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourWings/pseuds/FourWings
Summary: George wakes up in the morning, and all three have a hard conversation that makes George have to decide what he wants, from both Sapnap and Dream. He learns he has to change, but change is hard when you're not sure how to.Brown eyes widened in surprise before narrowing quickly in disbelief. “What do you mean?” The words came out slightly harsher than he wanted, but was unsurprised by the hard look he was given by the pair, once again in sync.“Are you telling me you didn’t want to safe-word earlier?” Sapnap asked, tilting his head slightly in doubt while Dream’s eyes peered into his soul. George couldn’t help the curl of his lip or how he curled into his chair, not unlike an annoyed cat who had been cornered.“What if I did.” It wasn’t phrased as a question as much as a hastily made admission. Black eyes flared in frustration, in shame, while Dream was the first to jump to speak.“If you did you should have called it, George.” His eyes were sharp and jaw set stiff
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: George is a Brat, ouch [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893391
Comments: 33
Kudos: 690
Collections: MCYT





	George is a Brat, but gets help

**Author's Note:**

> Not a whole lot of smut, this is more introspective and 'weird' than the other works. George is struggling, but by the end he's sorta starting to get it. This work did get split, so I'll have one more work in this series to add where things mostly get wrapped up. Anyways, hope you enjoy this addition! <3

George woke up to feeling sticky and gross, head to toe. His nose curled instantly, going to move before feeling two separate pairs of arms in various positions around him, holding him. George blinked slowly as the event of last night replayed in his head. He paused, trying to tell whether he was pleased or upset by the results. He exhaled softly, not having realized he was holding his breath before letting his eyes focus onto the sleeping freckled face in front of him.

George smiled softly, settling back into the bed. George admired the sleeping boy, as he usually was the last one to wake up, he missed seeing the extremely confident blond look so… vulnerable. He also noticed faded tear tracks that had crawled down the others face during last night, frowning and sighing. He really did make them cry last night. He had come clean about himself last night and they… 

The brunet swallowed harshly as a pain started to form just behind his eyes that were starting to sting. _No crying, that hurts._ He thought to himself, closing his eyes as the realization hit him without the tears, hurt, and fear of last night. They did want him, they did care about him. They didn’t leave him. _Yet._ A vicious and cruel voice jibed at him, making him shiver. 

A soft exhale on his shoulder made him stop while toned arms tighten around his waist, gently pulling back slightly. “Sleep.” Sapnap groused quietly behind him, all the while pulling George closer to him. 

“I’m gross.” George said just as quietly, watching Dream’s lips twitch in sleep. 

“Dun care, just sleep.” Sapnap repeated, sounding so tired. George realized he and Dream were the morning people, humming softly in response before putting his head back on the pillow. 

“Okay.” George muttered, already feeling his eyes start to fall, feeling a content noise rumble in the chest behind him before he fell back asleep.

* * *

The next time George was awake, he heard two voices talking quietly and knew the other two were, finally, also up. To his pleasant surprise, both were still holding him as he woke up. “Good morning.” George mumbled with a yawn, opening dry eyes to meet gentle green ones and a soft smile. 

“Good morning.” Sapnap said from his place behind George’s shoulder, pulling one arm back to set himself up slightly on one elbow. “Sleep well?”

George smiled lazily, shifting in the bed to move until his back hit the wall in order to see both of them. “Better than I have in weeks.” He admitted, seeing a strange smile cross their lips before Dream rolled out of bed with a stretch. 

“Good.” Dream said, leaning in to lay a kiss on George’s forehead, smiling coyly when the brunet leaned into the affectionate gesture. “I’m going to shower, but you both are welcome to join me.” Now the smile turned playful. “Especially since I heard somebody feels gross.”

George smiled, the action not quite reaching his eyes as Sapnap stretched. “I’m always down to join you in the shower. You’ll use all the hot water if I don’t” Sapnap teased, rolling out a bed before staring at George with an open smile. “You gonna join us?”

He hesitated, only for a moment, but shoveled down the bile rising in his stomach to roll out of the bed while extending his arms far above his head. “Sure.” He couldn’t deny the flip in his stomach at their unabashedly relieved smiles, but George wasn’t sure the flip in his stomach was still positive or not. 

Sapnap adjusted the temperature for the water while the other two stripped their pajamas off, George’s easily sliding off as he was one again borrowing one of Dream’s that were bigger than he needed.

“I think that should be good enough.” Sapnap said as he stood straight up with a yawn. “C’mon slowpokes.” 

Brown eyes flit up nervously to see warm black staring back at him with a gentle smile on the other’s face while he stepped into the warm water, sighing happily as the water ran over him. “Make room Sapnap.” Dream whined, gently nudging the other to squeeze in. 

“Don’t shove.” Sapnap grumbled while taking a step back, appreciating their shower was larger since the pair often shared it in the morning. George, despite all the reassurances last night, felt like he was intruding on something that he wasn’t allowed to see or be a part of and he wanted to turn around and leave the room to let them be together without him. Just as he went to move back, a large hand reached out to grab his wrist gently, unfocused brown eyes refocusing on familiar and confident greens. 

“C’mon George, you can’t exactly get clean if you don’t step in the shower.” Dream said quietly, Sapnap forcing himself to not stare at the brunet and instead reach for his shampoo. A gentle tug on his wrist, one George easily could have gotten out of, urged him closer to the shower while his heart leapt in his throat, torn between giving in or pulling back into his shell. Another gentle tug towards the shower was met without response and firm the fingers loosened slightly, ready to give the brunet the space he needed. George reached back, fingertips gently grazing a warm and still dry palm, hesitating before he gripped the blond’s wrists and used it as leverage to step into the shower, exhaling slowly as Dream grinned happily. 

“Sorry.” George mumbled, rather subdued before Sapnap reached for his elbow, gently pulling him into the water’s stream, eliciting a disgruntled squawk from the boy. “Hey, I could have slipped.” George complained rather quickly, sputtering as water ran over his head and getting in his mouth. 

“I would have caught you, plus you aren’t clumsy enough for that to even happen.” Sapnap said playfully, waiting for George to pull his head away from the water to let Dream switch places and wet his own hair. “Now come here, I’m going to wash out your hair.” 

George flushed, not entirely fond of being jerked around by them in this sense and pulling just out of reach. “Stop pulling me, just tell me you want me to move.”

Sapnap’s grin grew as he raised his hand in surrender. “Fine, but I’m still washing your hair.”

“Why?” George asked, taking the step back towards the tanned boy who hummed in satisfaction. 

“I want to, that's why.” Was the surprisingly simple answer, and George wasn’t particularly opposed to denying the other his request. “Plus, I’m taller than you-” “Barely.” George cut in quickly as Sapnap continued, “So it will be easier to do it while Dream does mine.”

George huffed playfully, turning around and shivering as Sapnap threaded his fingers through his hair gently. As Sapnap’s fingers made another pass, George closed his eyes and exhaled gently, relaxing as familiar fingers swept over his head carefully. “Dream, quit pulling my hair.” Sapnap said quietly as he pressed his fingers across the front George’s scalp, George humming happily as the slightly taller boy's fingernails dragged across his skin while he leaned into the touch heavily. He did blush when Sapnap chuckled, repeating the action. “You like that George?” Sapnap asked softly, tone only holding curiosity.

“Mhmm.” George hummed contently, blinking lazily at the cream colored ceramic tiles on the bathroom walls before shutting them as Dream chuckled at the response. 

“That sounds like a yes.” The blond said impishly, running lightly tanned fingers through the black hair while taking care to be more gentle than his last run through and be rewarded with a soft sigh. “You both are terribly cute.” 

Sapnap smirked, tilting his head back to kiss the taller’s jaw, accidentally spreading some shampoo on the others chest and neck. “Yeah, we know.” Sapnap teased as Dream huffed good-naturedly and tilted Sapnap’s head back in place to continue running the shampoo in, smiling as the raven relaxed into the touches endearingly. 

“George, I’m going to rinse my hair first, you wanna start washing Dream’s hair?” Sapnap mumbled, words rounded and soft. George opened his eyes for the first time in several minutes and blinked leisurely before suddenly blushing at how relaxed he had become. 

“Sure, get over here Dream.” He said, unsurprised by how gentle his voice was and only then noticing how warm he felt. It wasn’t the all consuming warmth that would turn into arousal, it was much softer and it spread through his whole body instead of locking into his stomach. He knew this feeling, but even after last night he shrunk back from it, feeling cold and still slightly terrified until a warm smile full from Dream pushed the chill away. 

“Somebody is being pushy.” He teased, pressing flat to the wall as Sapnap slid across and into the warm water to work the soap out of his hair. George chuffed lightly and reached for a bottle of shampoo that Sapnap had avoided so he assumed it was Dream’s, the idea being confirmed as he popped the cap and it smelt like Dream. 

“A two in one?” George criticized cryptically, squeezing some out onto his hands and stepping on his tiptoes to reach the top of the taller's head, close enough to feel the chuckle Dream made. 

“I might as well save money and get everything washed at once.” Dream answered, grinning at the wall as he leaned back enough to help George reach easier. “Besides, I’ve heard no complaints from you so far.” 

George scoffed as he stared at the blond affectionately, leaning slightly closer to make sure he would reach the front of the boy’s hair. Pale fingers ran through damp hair, gingerly de-tangling some small knots and running his fingers through again, noting that he would have to pull it back slightly to prevent the soapy strands from being in Dream’s eyes. “You need a haircut.” George fussed fondly, the other purring in agreement as George slowly worked his way towards the back of Dream’s hair. Dream sighed happily, green eyes sliding closed as he leaned against the other, grateful for George’s willingness to practically hold him up while lathering his hair. 

“You’re turn George, I’ll get the back of this oaf’s hair.” Sapnap said to his right, touching his shoulder gently. “You can use Dream’s two in one, I just finished the last of my body soap off.” 

George hummed in acknowledgement, deft fingers plucking the bottle up carefully and nearly dropping it before he let Sapnap slide in to rub gentle fingers into the blond’s hair knowledgeably. Dream shivered as the raven deliberately pressed along the sides of his head, just barely letting his fingernails scratch along his scalp. “Sap.” Dream whined, getting a chuckle and kiss to his shoulder in return, a mild apology. 

George watched fondly, lathering the soap up on the towel that was hanging on a wire, gingerly rubbing along his skin. He winced as he carelessly passed it over his thighs, knowing without looking the bruises on his thighs would be a dark purple and a warning to be gentle over them. He quickly finished up with the rest of his scrubbing as Dream whined at Sapnap’s teasing, the pair bickering once more. 

“I don’t want you to wash me.” Dream protested, staying in place as Sapnap gave a final rub over the back of Dream’s head. “You keep teasing me.”

Sapnap snickered, pulling away to stare meaningfully at George who finished rinsing off. “George, do you want to wash him?” George stared at Dream thoughtfully before shaking his head with a playful smirk. 

“You are both so mean.” Dream said, moving to wash his hair and blindly reaching out for the towel George was still holding with closed eyes, intending on washing himself. 

“It's not like we didn’t wash ourselves.” Sapnap rebutted, running soapy hands through the stream to clean them off. George bit his lip, clearly debating something before he relented on the request. 

Dream practically jumped as a hand ran the cloth across his front, green eyes snapping open to land on the brunet who was clearly avoiding his gaze with a flush. “You asked if I wanted to, not if I would.” He said rather firmly, turning his gaze back up to meet flustered green with a satisfied look. 

“You didn’t wash me…” Sapnap complained, black eyes pleading as George scoffed. 

“You didn’t ask.” George replied coolly, bringing the cloth down towards Dream’s thighs, forcing himself to not tease the boy further and simply lather the soap on the other. Sapnap sighed softly, looking at the pair fondly, noting how flustered the blond had gotten from the strange and new affection from the brunet as well as George’s internal confusion for offering. As long as the trio had been affectionate and familiar with one another, this was a new level of intimacy for all of them, and one Sapnap desperately wanted to continue. 

“There, you’re clean.” George said a short while later, standing up from where he had crouched to get the back of Dream’s calves with a soft huff. 

“Thank you George.” The blond said, George noticing how gentle the other sounded and blushed seeing the earnest expression. Sapnap from behind, now feeling like a third wheel, reached across to pull George into a kiss, resisting a smirk at the short’s noise of surprise before pulling away quickly. 

“Alright, everybody’s clean so can we get dried off and eat? I’m starving.” Sapnap suggested, snickering at Dream’s laugh from his question as he reached over to turn the water off.  


“I suppose.” The blond acquiesced easily, stepping out and handing Sapnap and George a towel as they also stepped out. “You’re always hungry though Sap.”

“Yeah, that means you should feed me more.” He teased back.

“Maybe you should be okay with being hungry.” George quipped, drying his hair out and pushing the damp strands back, smirking as the pair stared at him intensely, both standing in place to admire him. “Sap, I thought you were hungry?” He asked innocently as Sapnap shook his head fondly, dropping his towel to reach for a pair of jeans. 

“I am.” The tone carried a hint of heat, and Dream smacked the other’s ass disapprovingly, the pair immediately jumping back to bickering and making George laugh. Through the chaos, the trio did indeed find themselves dressed and in the kitchen area where a third stool, slightly taller with a cushier seat had been added for the brunet weeks ago. 

“I’m not eating eggs today.” Sapnap protested before anybody could ask or suggest anything. Dream huffed unimpressed and ready to launch into another, common, tirade about how his eggs weren’t bad when George interfered. 

“What about pancakes?” The pair both paused, thinking the suggestion over before simultaneously reaching an agreement that made George grin. “I’ll help make them.” He offered as he stood up, Dream resting a hand on the shorter’s shoulder. 

“You already know we won’t be letting you today.” Sapnap said, black eyes peering at the other with blatant amusement. “We agreed you wouldn’t cook after we had a scene the night before.” He reminded the brunet gently.

“But we technically didn’t finish the scene last night.” George tried, immediately regretting the careless words when both boys frowned sadly, Dream’s fingers twitching on his shoulder. 

“We are aware, but we started it which means Sap and I will make breakfast while you sit there and look handsome.” Dream chastised, his warm hand lifting off George’s shoulder yet somehow leaving a weight in his chest as he walked around the counter. 

Sapnap had already pulled out pancake mix and was reading off what he needed to Dream who went about grabbing the items. An uncomfortable silence stretched between the trio as the warmth of the shower faded into the cold reality of dealing with what had happened last night, all three wanting to put it off until after eating. “George, do you like blueberries or bananas better?: Dream asked, holding up both items to offer the brunet. 

“What are they going in?” He asked curiously. 

“The pancakes dummy.” Dream said with a teasing smile that partially lifted the mood in the room and George went red at the obvious tone. 

“Bananas.” Dream hummed, putting the blueberries on the counter as he handed Sapnap 3 bananas to put into the pancakes. 

“How do you feel about blueberry smoothies?” He asked with his back turned to George, pulling out a blender and setting it on the counter. The brunet smiled softly, despite his difficulty and desire to help the pair make breakfast, he really enjoyed them taking care of him in the morning. 

“They’re good, is that what my extra food is today?” Dream simply gave him a knowing smile, confirming George’s suspicion as the smell of pancake batter hitting a hot griddle wafted over. “Those smell good already Sap.” 

The tanned boy grinned, adjusting the head quickly to avoid burning the pancakes as he sliced the banana in his hand, sprinkling the circles in and letting them cook before flipping it. “They’ll taste even better.” He said, the words just fast enough to avoid being drowned out by the sound of a blender that drew brown eyes over to the offending sound. 

The brunet watched the pair, noting sadly that they were more reserved than they had been weeks ago after their last scene, even before last night, and it was entirely his fault. He wasn’t sure if it had to do more with his admission of his history, or for safe-wording the night before instead of waiting it out and not breaking on two small words. Either way, he knew the tension came from last night,  _his fault_ , and that after breakfast they were going to talk. That much seemed clear considering their body language, the stiff shoulders that slowly came on as they made breakfast, the silent air that was normally filled with teasing, the taut postures as they stiffly reached around each other. It was easiest to see they were bothered and wanted to talk by the quick looks they gave him, full of unspoken words that longed to be said, but were withheld in favor of the tense cooking. 

George was pulled out of his musing by the clink of a glass on the counter in front of him. Soft brown eyes stared in brief confusion as he dragged himself out of his thoughts before smiling at the blond as he reached out to wrap his hand around the cool glass. It wasn’t until his lips wrapped around the rim of the glass before noticing the heart that had been drawn in messily with whole blueberries. He looked up warmly into surprisingly timid greens, lowering the glass back to the counter and reaching out with his free hand to tug the blond’s hand closer to press a kiss to his inner wrist before releasing it just as quickly. George quirked an eyebrow seeing Dream’s face light up a dark pink and George barely held back a smirk. “Thank you Dream~” 

Dream rolled his eyes fondly, pulling his hand back to run through his hair and, not so subtly, pressing his lips to his wrist. Sapnap laughed from across the kitchen at the sight, having turned to grab plates and catching the warm exchange. The sound made Dream blush a deeper red in embarrassment from the cheesy action while George giggled alongside the other, the tension easing back as the cold room became heated with laughs. “If you wanted a kiss, I’m sure he would have given you one.” Sapnap teased, placing pancakes on the plates. 

Dream, currently a deep shade of red that made his freckles stand out more, huffed in minor irritation and looking towards the brunet in question who was firmly enthralled by the shy and unexpected behavior of the blond from his own flirting. “George, can I have a-” 

“Nope.” George said with a pop to the word, watching green eyes widen at the playful response as the brunet smirked at him.

“Hah!” Sapnap laughed, handing George a plate with pancakes and a bottle of syrup, his smile sickeningly sweet as if they were sharing a joke. “Can you take these to the table Georgie?” 

George’s smirk grew wider as he stared into unsuspecting black eyes. “Nope.” He repeated, watching black eyes also fall as a familiar laugh erupted behind the raven haired boy. 

“George!” Sapnap complained, trying to shove the plate off. “This is your food.” 

“Nope.”

“That doesn’t even make sense!” Sapnap yelled, falling into their familiar bickering that, usually, ended one of two ways as Dream’s laugh turned into a wheeze while leaning against the fridge. George stood up with a fake sigh of resignation, standing up to walk around the counter into the kitsch as Sapnap stared at him with suspicion and standing taller to use the extra inch of height he had when George was finally standing just in front of him. 

“I thought you told me I don’t help in the mornings, or am I wrong?” The British boy asked, tipping his head slightly and taking a slight step towards the fridge as he could see the other visibly deflate before bristling back up. 

“Oh come on George.” Dream said fondly, voice slightly strained after the wheezing, standing up straight to stare at the shorter. “Just take the plate, we’ll be there in a minute with ours.” 

George puffed his cheeks until Sapnap leaned forward, pressing a rushed kiss to his lips that George instantly melted into, color coming to his cheeks until a plate and bottle were shoved into his hands. He gasped but before he could push them back the raven pulled away with a triumphant smirk. “Thank you Georgie Worgie.” He said in a sing-song tone that made George bristle until Dream kissed his forehead pleasingly. George sighed in defeat with a resigned grin on his face before walking to the dining room, uncertain on how to feel about the warm buzz in his stomach that formed during their playing, finding it more uncomfortable but not as unpleasant as it had before last night. 

By the time George had moved some leftover books, his own this time, off the table and set his plates down the other two had made their way in with hands full of their plates and cup, Dream holding one for George. The brunet smiled thankfully, sitting down in his normal space on the end while Sapnap sat between him and George. Breakfast was unusually silent, the tension had melted away earlier in the kitchen and what filled the air was different, almost electric the way a room became before a thunderstorm without rain, thick and vibrant but completely unpredictable. It gave George goosebumps and his stomach hardly wanted to accept the food he continued to force down, writhing as suspense filled his body like a cold flame that still made him sweat. The only thing that made it worse was the other two seemed unable to feel the energy, both completely composed even as they remained silent. It only served to drive George’s anxiety even as he desperately tried to keep his thoughts from doing a complete tailspin into self loathing and doubt that would ruin him the way it had months before. 

“George?” Sapnap called after noticing the brunet’s distant look towards them, deja vu striking and an anxious pit quickly forming in his stomach. “A-” He paused, swallowing as George’s eyes refocused and landed on him in particular, now struggling to find the right words. “Are you okay?”

He paused, blinking and catching the stricken look on Sapnap’s face and Dream’s apparent concern for both of them. Guilt instantly pooled in his gut, sitting up straighter with a smile and setting his last bit of food on the plate, no longer interested in the food that had been making his stomach churn. “I’m fine.” He croaked out as the Dream gave him a look that clearly didn't believe him while Sapnap seemed torn on pushing. 

There was a long stretch of silence, the room’s energy twisting into a storm as George sighed quietly, closing his eyes and looking away to collect his thoughts. He didn’t want to bother him with his thoughts, all the anxiety that was plaguing him about where their ‘relationship’ was after last night, all of that he was used to shouldering himself and George was afraid to let them in more than they had already weaseled in. Yet, a quick glance at the two exchanging worried looks showed he was already bothering them by not sharing anything with them. George exhaled softly, letting the tension fall out of his body and staring at the pair in front of him carefully, uncertain if his actions would be right but they were what had to be done if he had any desire of continuing their relationship. 

“I’m sorry.” He said thickly, biting his lips that were still sensitive from yesterday as he chewed over how he wanted to approach things. “I… I’m sorry about last night.” George brought his arms in, clasping one hand over his inner elbow while staring at the pair who were still giving him their full attention with looks of uncertainty. His heart beat faster at the looks, unable to tell if it was a negative look or not. 

“Why are you sorry for last night?” Dream asked, keeping an eye on Sapnap who was being surprisingly fragile that left Dream in a tailspin, unsure of what exactly to say or do. 

George sighed as a part of him, something he hadn’t realized existed, felt relieved to be told something was wrong, that he had done something wrong that deserved an apology. Then the uncertain feeling came back of trying to decide what he had done wrong. Several things had gone wrong last night, but the one that stuck out in particular was what had ended the scene. His hands flexed nervously and he found it hard to stare into concerned green eyes or matching black ones, the current situation so similar to one that happened weeks ago just after he had met the pair, a conversation that had gone so poorly because he had refused to speak about his own problems. “I’m sorry that I safe-worded over something like that last night.” He said carefully, instantly regretting his words as a look of indignation swept across green eyes while Sapnap, more collected if only by a thread, snorted in disbelief. 

“Let's take this to the other room, I don’t want to have this conversation here at the table.” George stood and went to grab the plates when Sapnap spoke up. 

“We can take those later, let's talk about this now.” He said with a stern, but not unkind, voice and walking into the other room where George walked in last. He tried to sit in between the pair who were on the larger couch only to be surprised, and hurt, when the Dream shook his head tentatively, the motion stiff and uncertain but no less hurtful as George’s chest tightened. _I fucked up, maybe they decided that they don't want me after all, I shouldn’t have said anything._ “We just want to have this conversation while we are all firmly in-” He cut himself off, clearly looking for the right word. “While we are not in any bdsm headspace I guess, and you sometimes get… Subby? When we’re touching like that.” Sapnap explained gently and easing the hurt in his chest. George nodded stiffly, understanding but not happy he couldn’t have contact during a conversation he knew would be hard, and sitting on a chair nearby that had pulled closer so he wouldn’t be across the room. 

With everybody situated, Dream glanced at Sapnap before starting a conversation they hadn’t been trying to avoid but certainly put off as long as possible. Even now Dream wasn’t sure this was the best time to try and talk to George about the events, although no time would be a ‘better’ time. “George, you weren’t wrong for safe-wording.” There was a glint in brown eyes that clearly disagreed, but Dream continued before the brunet could interrupt. “You probably should have safe-worded earlier.”

Brown eyes widened in surprise before narrowing quickly in disbelief. “What do you mean?” The words came out slightly harsher than he wanted, but was unsurprised by the hard look he was given by the pair, once again in sync. 

“Are you telling me you didn’t want to safe-word earlier?” Sapnap asked, tilting his head slightly in doubt while Dream’s eyes peered into his soul. George couldn’t help the curl of his lip or how he curled into his chair, not unlike an annoyed cat who had been cornered. 

“What if I did.” It wasn’t phrased as a question as much as a hastily made admission. Black eyes flared in frustration, in shame, while Dream was the first to jump to speak. 

“If you did you should have called it, George.” His eyes were sharp and jaw set stiff, tension in his face and posture showing anger that was tinged in remorse and frustration that seemed to be directed inwardly. George wasn’t sure which emotion cut deeper, but both carved a large hole straight through his heart that led to quick, harsh even, words from guilt filled anger. 

“If you thought I should have safe-worded, why didn’t you stop earlier!” George asked heatedly, only just realizing he was breathing hard and his face was flushed, body hot with shame and anger, both at the pair in front of him and himself. It coursed through his veins and was fueled by the remorse he saw in green eyes, a hint of regret and something similar to chastisement, before it was covered up quickly with disappointment. George’s stomach dropped, losing the heat in his stomach while guilt turned into cold ice that melted slowly in his stomach and spread to his bones until he had cooled down enough to relax his muscles that were so tense. 

“George, we… we should have noticed earlier that something was wrong.” Sapnap started slowly, voice low in obvious self reproach that made George want to shout at himself for escalating. “But George, we also stopped and asked for your color, once right before you did safe-word. You were non-verbal, and I haven’t heard you be nonverbal once.” Black eyes glimmered at him, clearly disapproving as he leaned forward to put his hands on his knees as George averted his gaze. 

“I-” George swallowed, the truth on the tip of his tongue and it was just as bitter as it had tasted in his throat last night. “I didn’t think I would freak out over something last night. I just-” He stopped again, the words becoming a jumbled mess between his brain and lips. “I just needed the thoughts fucked out of my head.” 

“What thoughts?” Dream asked and George knew he hadn’t been clear enough last night for the answer to be known implicitly now. 

“I had a nightmare yesterday.” He started from the beginning. “About… my exes, about them- them. But at the end…” His eyes stung suddenly with tears and George reached up to wipe angrily at his eyes, the pressure making his eyes tingle but not with tears anymore. “You guys left me too… and it hurt a lot.” Green eyes softened slightly while black eyes only got harder. “I didn’t think, didn’t know you guys cared about me so much…” “Idiot.” Sapnap hissed quickly as George continued. “So I got stuck, thinking of all the nice things that we have done together but only feeling like if I dared to reach out, to reach back, I would lose it all. I couldn’t get it out of my head that I didn’t deserve you guys, the nice things you say and do for me, none of it.” He inhaled sharply, the air getting caught in his throat painfully and he ached to let it out. “And that one day you would realize that too. I didn’t want to think about you guys not being there anymore, not after I let you so close without even trying and it scares me. So I just- I didn’t want to think about it and sex always works on giving me time to not think. I get so wrapped up in what's happening and I don't have the space to think about anything else.” 

“George- that's not healthy.” Sapnap said, tone gentle but firm and it made a tear that George hadn’t realized welled up in the corner of his eyes fall down. “We could have hurt you- badly.” 

“I wouldn’t have been hurt.” George said quickly, looking back up to twin expressions of pity. “I would have been fine if you didn’t say-”

“So it's Sapnap’s fault?” Dream asked in an unreadable tone. 

“No, I just-”

“I’m serious, we could have hurt you. Are you really going to tell me if we kept going, and I didn’t say that you’re ours.” George’s breath caught audibly, but no tears followed so Sapnap continued. “If I didn’t say you were ours, you wouldn’t have been hurt after?” Black eyes peered into him as he shook his head feebly, not entirely sure he believed himself. “You wouldn’t feel worse, more like we didn’t ‘care’,” Sapnap brought his hands up and curled his fingers in a quotation mark effect, “about you afterwards? You wouldn’t think we didn’t care about you enough to notice something was wrong.” _How could he have known… I didn’t even-_ George felt shame well up in his stomach and his cheeks burned at the words, looking away with his expression twisted. “George…”

“I’m sorry.”

“But are you sorry for the right thing?” Dream asked, leaning forward and rubbing his thumb across the pale boy's hand comfortingly. _The right thing?_ “Are you sorry because we are upset, or because we were worried about hurting you? Are you sorry because of your self destructive habits, or are you sorry that you aren’t kind enough to yourself?” George hiccuped, wrenching his hand away to wipe furiously at his face again until firm hands grabbed his wrist, making him pause to stare into heated green eyes. “Because you should be sorry for all of them, not just some of them, or one.” _Why all of them? Some are worse than others…_

“But-”

“George, we care about you.” Sapnap said, shifting closer to Dream and pressing himself flush to the blond so much they were practically in the same space. “We don’t like seeing you hurting like this.” _What am I doing here?_ There was a pause as George subconsciously pushed his hands to wrap around Dreams wrist to cling loosely. “I, we both, want you to be safe and take care of yourself. You…” _I fucked up._

“You need help George.” _They don’t want to help me._ Dream said bluntly when Sapnap faltered, getting a rather harsh rub against his cheek as chastisement. _Why would they, they have each other._ “What you did last night, how you’ve been handling your trauma for the past few years, isn’t healthy and it just isn’t safe for any of us.” George’s breath caught in his throat painfully as a thumb ran gently over the skin on his wrist. _They...wait they still want me? After it all?_

“Us?” He breathed out with a crack in his voice, raw and shaken as a feeling in his chest that was so warm and familiar that he hadn’t dared to wish for in years was now starting to truly root in. 

“Us.” Dream said firmly, the thumb swiping over his wrist grounding as his thoughts still spiraled, pulling him away from floating. “We’ll be here for you George..”

“We still want you.” Sapnap said, the words only slightly odd sounding to Dream but they clicked as brown eyes shone with tears and his face welled with emotion. “Last night didn’t change how we feel about you George.” Tanned hands reached out to cup his cheeks and felt the skin twitching beneath his touch as George tried to hold back the sob in his chest, afraid but still so warm, relief bursting at the seams from such simple words. George leaned into the hand on his face as two separate thumbs rubbed gently at his skin, moving his hands to grab at theirs, linking their fingers together quickly but hesitantly, shivering as his stomach rolled and he wanted to throw up from the intimacy he denied himself for so long. Everything felt terrifying and warm and so new, their skin on his drawing relief while also feeling like sharp needles as if to remind him to not get too comfortable. He wanted to scream, to cry, to laugh, everything was so much, but he wanted more, even is-

“George, you need to breathe.” Dream said softly, and only then did George notice the burning in his lungs that demanded fresh air. So he did, and the next breath in was lighter and cooler than before, somehow the same air but so different now. He did finally let out a sob, fingers digging in harshly and took another breath, and another until all the shaking and trembling in his limbs subsided. “There you go.” 

“I...you guys…” The words he wanted to say stayed stuck in his chest, not ready to come out yet, but soft expressions told him they had an idea of what he wanted to say, or the sincerity in his expression. “I’m sorry, for all of it.” He settled on as the tanned hand carded once through his hair. “I should have earlier. I’m sorry for scaring you guys.”

Sapnap hummed quietly. “Thank you George.” There was a pause as pale fingers twitched nervously and the brunet bit his lip with a pensive look. 

“Are we- No, Can we.” He cut himself off once more with red cheeks and shiny eyes, battling the pits of emotions in his chest that screamed for him to run away at the same time they demanded to throw himself into their arms. He wasn’t sure how to change, the idea of changing for two people terrified him more than his realization that he had been falling for them, but at the same time there was no place he would rather be. He exhaled, the nervous energy that had been making his fingertips tingly only abating slightly while he forced himself to look into twin expressions of curiosity. “I want to cuddle, like we do after I finish a test. Can we?” He asked, hating how weak and fragile the words sounded when he felt the strain it took to say them, the effort and strength that left him as they floated into the empty room for approval. He couldn’t help the sigh of relief that he exhaled, ears tipped in pink from his own imposed embarrassment as he received a nod. He couldn’t throw himself from his own chair quickly enough, sliding into Dream’s side and easily pulling Sapnap close, Dream chuffing in amusement and Sapnap groaning when his ribs were hastily tugged into George’s knee before he could move it. “Sorry.” He said hurriedly, readjusting to pull the raven between his legs while the dirty blond behind him already started musing his hair gently, familiarity and tenderness the brunet had been denying himself from enjoying pushing at broken and unpatched walls. Hesitantly, he truly relaxed into the touch as he let himself rub firm and comforting circles into Sapnap’s shoulders. 

“George.” Sapnap said gently, drawing brown eyes back to him as Dream stiffened every so slightly behind him, that combined actions threatening to fan embers of anxiety back up. “There’s one more thing.” Dream’s hand in his hair stilled, still warm on his head without movement but not half as reassuring. “We don’t think it's a good idea for us to scene for a while.” George’s heart slammed into his chest and he raced to open his mouth in protest, but clearly his eyes and expression conveyed his panic to the raven who quickly, but gently, reached over to cover the shorter’s mouth gingerly. “We don’t think it's safe for any of us to scene right now.” 

“But-” 

“George.” Sapnap’s voice took a sharp edge as his expression twisted, looking more conflicted than earlier and it made George’s heart twist painfully. “How can we be sure you’ll safe-word the next time you need to?” He asked as guilt returned to his stomach again, bile making him burn uncomfortably. 

“I promise I will.” He said sincerely, brown voice firm and somehow more hurtful to the pair who were surprised by how quickly he wanted to jump back into the physical aspect while being unpleasantly tepid about the rest of the conversation. Seeing clear hurt in dark eyes, Dream shifted to rest a hand on Sapnap’s hand comfortingly. 

“That should have been a promise you kept since the beginning.” Dream finally said, letting George shift to look at him and letting his free hand fall onto the pale boy’s thigh. “We all know that, but you didn’t. So you can understand why it's best for all of us to wait on that.” 

George bit his lip hastily, the embers having erupted into a flame that pushed words out his mouth in their quest to put the fire out. “I promise this time, I know I messed up, but I-”

“George, not everything is about you.” Dream said coolly, forcing his eyes to remain level as the brunet crumpled and the pair felt as if whatever progress had been made was being undone. Dream was almost ready to pull the hold back, not wanting to lose the other while Sapnap sighed angrily, squeezing Dream’s hand, knowing this was a ‘conversation’ they needed to ‘win’, otherwise whatever came after would be fragile and cracked, built on shaky trust. There was a long pause of silence, all in the room hardly daring to breath as George took in the raven’s expression and Dream’s slight trembling, realizing too late this was not something he should have tried to debate. 

“I’m sorry.” The brunet finally said contritely. “I agree, we shouldn’t scene until you guys trust me again… what I did last night was bad for all of us, and I understand we need time to fix it.” 

Sapnap breathed out in relief as Dream gave him an approving, if strained, smile that made the last wisps of anxiety fade away, even the guilt that remained and tasted bitter in his mouth lightened. “Feelings, they make these sorts of things complicated.” Dream said gently while cupping George’s cheek and running a thumb across Sapnap’s hand. “It’s hard sometimes to find the line of what's too far and what's not, but we all know last night went too far, you got hurt in a way we never want to hurt you, in a way Sapnap and I couldn’t even prepare for because you don’t want to talk about yourself.” A gentle swipe across his cheek helped him barely keep himself together. “We all need time to rebuild some trust, because I can’t hurt you in the ways we both want if I can’t trust you to know when it goes too far.”

“And I can’t have you ask for what you want if you don’t know where you are, if you can’t tell me when you need to stop or slow down. I can’t make sure you’re feeling good if I can’t trust you to tell me when you’re feeling upset, or bad.” Sapnap added, pushing his face into George’s shoulder. 

The brunet’s throat tightened up and he breathed out slowly. “And I can’t love you guys until I trust you.” George finished painfully, hardly taking the time to inhibit himself before pulling at the pair with greedy hands, squeezing painfully tight and exhaling harshly, barely holding back tears as the magnitude of what he was agreeing to, of what he wanted, hit him solidly in a weak chest. All of it felt too much yet not enough and swirled into something that felt like tears but came out as shaking limbs with grasping fingers holding the pair tightly. Thankfully, hands wrapped around him and each other, the position less comfortably than last night but no less tender and needed than before.

To Dream and Sapnap’s surprise, and delight, George willingly tucked himself into their arms, his fingers gripping tighter before he too began to rub gentle and comforting circles into their arms, legs, backs, whatever he could possibly reach. Dream felt warmth rush through to his cheeks as Sapnap’s toes curled in delight, both feeling the attrition and understanding in each motion, grateful that the one point they would refuse to compromise on had not only been agreed upon, but understood and respected. Content, and less hurt than before, the trio lied together on the couch for an hour, few words being spoken as they basked in each other’s warmth. 

Finally, sadly, Dream exhaled loudly before trying to move and George looked over his shoulder with a disgruntled look, confused. “I have to get ready for my flight guys.” He said when neither moved, quirking an eyebrow as Sapnap huffed and George’s eyes widened as he remembered. “C’mon guys, I have only 3 hours to get ready.” He tried again, smiling playfully as both his partners stared at him as if it made a difference. 

“Whose fault is that?” Sapnap asked, finally standing up so that George could also detangle himself from the other. “I’ve been telling you to pack for days now.” 

Dream chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. “Yeah well I didn’t so I have to do it now.” With that he stood up, throwing a look at the brunet who was still curled up into the couch with a pensive expression, guessing he was still thinking about the conversation they had. “You want to help me pick some clothes on what to wear to my meeting George?” He offered, wanting to try and help George stay out of his head too much while he could.

The brunet perked up, blinking slowly as a glimmer of light returned to dull brooding orbs before offering a playful smirk that was only slightly strained. “Sure, your fashion sense sucks anyways.” Dream smiled slightly, reaching out to pull the brunet off the couch easily, the mood lightening once more. It would be a long road before things were better, but for now they were okay. 

“Sure George, whatever you say.”

* * *

None of them had planned for such an emotional turn out from the night before and now it felt wrong for Dream to be leaving both his partners, even thinking about them both being his partners made his fingertips warm and fuzzy, while they were all in such a fragile place. Still, this interview would be a lot more stable than the odd jobs him and Sapnap kept taking. The pay was much better too, good enough for them to possibly afford a new home with separate offices. Still, with another longing look to the brunet lingering in the hallway unusually silent and Sapnap by the door twirling the keys with a concerned look made Dream want to reschedule the trip and stay with them. “George, are we driving you back to your apartment?” He asked quietly, watching as George tensed and an uncertain expression crossed his face.

“Can… I stay the night tonight?” He asked in a whisper, tongue quickly flicking out to lick at his lips while Dream gave the other a curious look, surprised by the request. “I just-” He shuffled, looking small as he struggled to find the ability to ask for what he wanted, surprisingly harder than when Sapnap made him beg for things. It may have had something to do with that he was asking for himself instead of it being Sapnap wanting him to ask that made it harder. That thought in mind, he exhaled slowly and stood up straight, tentatively making eye contact as he forced his lips to speak. “I liked being with you guys last night, I sleep better when I’m here. I know you’re going on a trip but I don’t want to be alone tonight.” George spit out quickly, forcing himself to maintain eye contact with the other two and watching with embarrassment at the wide, and relieved, grin he got from Sapnap. 

“Of course you can stay the night George.” The raven said eagerly, not bothering to hide his relief. The idea of taking George home and Dream leaving for a few days after such an emotionally draining conversation made his skin writhe, but they still wanted to give George his space too after everything instead of constantly pressuring him. At the shy smile from the brunet, a familiar flush of warmth ran through him while Dream snorted from his left, wrapping a hand around his waist and pulling Sapnap closer with a huff. 

“You sure I can’t reschedule?” He asked only half-jokingly as Sapnap laughed, shaking his head in clear affection. 

“Sure, if you want to drop money on another plane ticket.” Sapnap answered back, wriggling out of the taller’s grip to reach for the door. “You’ll see him off to the airport, right George?” Sapnap asked with a look over his shoulder to see the brunet visibly perk up before nodding eagerly while they all piled into the car.

“We should do another manhunt sometime.” George said as they took off towards the airport, Dream sitting shotgun while Sapnap drove. 

“I thought you said you hated it?” Dream asked, shifting to put his back in the corner near the door so he could face George and Sapanp. 

“I didn’t say I hated it.” The brunet protested immediately. “I just think you both get a bit too crazy when playing. It still was fun.”

Sapnap quirked an eyebrow as a grin spread across his face. “I don’t even act like a maniac like Dream does.” Sapnap rebutted, a rush of hot warmth running through him as the British boy shivered in memory before giving him a scathing look. 

“You don’t yell, you just make me feel like you’re going to fuck me before killing me.” George snapped back, cheeks only the lightest shade of pink while meeting playful midnight colored eyes in the mirror. 

“If Minecraft let you, I would.” Sapnap said with a teasing voice that made George sputter wordlessly, unsure whether that was more scary or funny, switching his focus to Dream to avoid answering the other who only grinned wider. 

“I don’t mind, it was pretty fun hearing you scream.” There was a pause before Dream went red and coughed, Sapnap laughed and George groaned, unsure why he was with these two idiots in the first place. “I mean it's funny hearing you scream and run away.” 

“Suuure you did Dream.” Sapnap taunted as George was frozen, not even blinking as his face turned a deep pink as he felt something scratching at the surface of a new kink, trying to file it away quickly. “Hello? You there George?” 

The only sound was the radio and Dream snorted, reaching out to poke the other hard on the forehead, finally getting a response in the form of a blink and hiss as the physical stimulus pulled him out of his thoughts. “George doesn’t seem to be there.” Another pause, shorter this time. “George not found.”

“You’re an idiot, Dream.” George said with a laugh, leaning back in the seat and seeing the lights of the airport in the distance, heart dropping slightly as a warm hand rested on his knee. “I’m going to miss you.” He said after a long moment of silence, pushing the nervous energy away to say the words he’d been thinking since Dream reminded him of his trip.

‘I’ll only be gone for a few days, I should be back by Thursday.” Dream said gently, meeting black eyes that conveyed the same words as George, only making the blond feel more guilty about taking a trip, however necessary it was. 

“I know.” George sighed, blinking and twining their fingers together, the warmth in his stomach making him feel sick. “I guess I got used to seeing you everyday.” He stopped, biting his lip thoughtfully as words tickled the tip of his tongue, demanding to be said. “I’m going to miss the coffee you make for me when I’m doing school work.” He admitted quietly, looking out the window to stare down the bright airport that would be taking Dream away from him, somehow more bitter than when he was denying himself being close to them. He knew without looking the stupid but soft smile the other had to be giving him, and he smiled despite himself. 

Sapnap hummed softly as he pulled into the parking lot, taking care to pick a spot closest to the entrance. “Do you want help pulling your stuff in?” Sapnap asked, knowing the other only had a single bag for the two days. 

“Nah, I should be good.” He answered coolly, giving the raven a small and reassuring smile. “Are you going to be okay?” He finally asked hesitantly. A flicker of emotion, far too quick for him to read, ran across Sapnap’s face before he fell into a familiar and confident smirk, leaning forward to kiss the other fiercely. Dream shivered, leaning in while squeezing George’s hand still clasped with his, the brunet delighting in how twitchy and firm the squeeze was from a simple kiss. He took a strange delight in learning that despite how bold and flirty the blond was, a kiss and flirting was enough to make him blush and get antsy, it was awfully endearing. 

“I’ll be fine, you big baby. It’s only a few days, then you’ll be back to make the house a mess again.” Dream scoffed indignantly, stopping as George giggled before leaning forward to pull Dream into a kiss, biting at the others lips fiercely to test if he could get a response similar to the one Sapnap got. He was surprised but the soft whine and hard squeeze on his hands, unable to spot himself from smirking smugly and pulling away from the blond who had beautifully red cheeks and only slightly bruised lips.

“We’ll be okay Dream, don’t worry about us while you’re on your interview.” George squeezed Dream’s hand reassuringly as the blond sighed, shaking his head fondly. 

“Alright, I’m only a phone call away- in fact if you don’t call me every night I’ll be offended.” He said, cheeks draining of color while he smiled, freckles moving playfully. “And I would love it if you stayed the night more often George.” Dream said with a flirty look, squeezing back once more before de-tangling their fingers and kissing Sapnap chastely. 

Two pairs of eyes watched longingly as Dream walked into the airport, a large duffel bag over his shoulder, smiling softly as he turned at the entrance and waved once more at them. “He’s such an idiot.” Sapnap said, looking at George before jerking his chin towards the front seat. “C’mon, get up here, I wanna hold you hand and drive.” He made a slightly annoyed expression despite rushing out the car and sliding into the passenger seat.

He was twiddling his fingers as Sapnap shoved the keys into the ignition, waiting impatiently for him to back out and get onto the road before quickly reaching at the other’s hand before linking their fingers together, visibly relaxing as the raven glanced over with a fond smile. “You like touching a lot don’t you?” He asked curiously while keeping his eyes on the road. 

George squirmed a bit, slightly self conscious realizing it hadn’t actually come up before since he was, and still could be, fairly closed off. “It makes me feel better, more comfortable.” The words were spoken carefully, but they were louder and clearer than his usual admissions. “It's… hard to be terribly affectionate sometimes. I get worried about being too much, too needy.” His grip started to loosen but Sapnap squeezed tightly again cooling fingers. “About getting too close. I know you said I don’t have to worry about that anymore, but it's going to take time to get over that.” 

The tanned boy made a noise of affirmment, deliberating on what he should say. “I’m sure you’ve noticed I’m more touchy than Dream, but he also wouldn’t say no to you if you randomly wanted to hug or, i dunno, cuddle. I’m here too.” He gave the boy a comforting smile as they drove down a straight stretch of road. “That's the good thing about there being three of us, no matter when anybody wants attention, there will be somebody there to give it, so if you need anything from us, come to us and we’ll do the same back.” They made George feel warm with soft taps of cold, as if snow had landed on his face and melted away softly leaving him feeling clean. He smiled tenderly, blinking appreciatively before looking back at the road in front of them. 

“Thank you Sapnap.” The words were said warmly as it was about as close to an ‘I love you’ George could manage, and the soft expression he got in return told him the affection wasn’t missed.

“Anytime Gogy.”

* * *

George sighed, pulling his headphones off before running his fingers through his hair slowly, trying to fix the dent in his hair from wearing them for hours. His eyes lazily scanned through the lines of code, hardly even seeing it as much as doing it out of habit. Immediately after getting back home- _Dream and Sapnap’s home_ he reminded himself- He had thrown himself into homework as Sapnap went to work through the dishes. George wasn’t sure where the other had gone after, too withdrawn and focusing on the task in front of him, but not out of diligence. The conversation earlier still bit at him, the looks the pair shared with each other, the lines of worry etched into familiar faces that made his stomach and heart twist in guilt. 

He looked back up to the screen, realizing he had already scrolled to the bottom of the lines and hardly processed any of it. “Fuck it.” He mumbled quietly, highlighting the whole sequence and plugging it into the homework slot, submitting it quickly before he could be bothered to try and run through it again. 

The room around him was deathly, even mockingly quiet, without the music from his headphones blaring in. George nibbled at his bottom lip carefully, hissing softly at how raw it felt from how often he had done it today from his constant conflicted introspection. Finally, now that he had finished the one thing he had been trying to use to distract himself was done, he had very little else to do other than look inward and finally reflect on the conversation from earlier. 

George wasn’t sure what about the entire conversation had hurt the most, and finding that was probably the first step to sorting out any of the mess in his head. It hurt hearing how little they had trusted him, to the point they wanted to put a hold on any bdsm activities period until they trusted him. He had known in the moment he should have safe-worded, even in the morning he knew he should have rescheduled and the other two would have been nothing but supportive, just like they had been the whole time he’d known them. He knew better, but he didn’t do it for a stupid reason that had now costed him greatly. Costed the other two who cared so much greatly. He winced, burying his face in his hands as guilt wracked at him again, Sapnap’s firm but beyond strained look and Dream’s hesitating look, the tears that fell in his shoulders and hair still weighing heavily. 

George had known at some point the pair had weaseled themselves into his closed off heart, that much had been apparent the morning prior when all he could think about was them to the point he hardly remembered showering. He just hadn’t realized how far they had wormed in, how deep and entrenched they were that he couldn't take care of himself, or by how much he hurt by shaking their trust in him. It scared him more than he would be willing to admit. _That's why I didn’t want to cancel or safe-word_. He thought, surprised by how quiet it sounded even in his own head. He had always used other people to get thoughts out of his head, ones that screamed and ached for him to find somebody to be close to again, ones that begged for him to even try and open his heart again, yet somehow this time it had only served to make it harder. It had to do with the tender touches that fed those voices he sought to quiet, the sweet looks that affirmed he was loved as much as he wanted to ignore it, the words he had heard hundreds of times from others now coated in warmth he hardly could accept but was forced upon him anyways, all leading up to the words Sapnap said that finally cracked through and split him open enough for the feelings he had been ignoring for weeks finally rush forward.

To face the reality that while the pair had weaseled their way in, he hadn’t forced them out or away and instead let them. That he, behind his own walls that fooled even himself, wanted so desperately them that he didn’t fight it as much as he could have. George’s fingers slipped up towards his hair, digging into his brown locks and pulling enough to ground himself and out of the emotional frenzy of thoughts, eyes wet with unshed tears. As he slowly pulled himself out, he noticed how ragged his breathing had become, how tight his chest had grown while his nose tingled. “What am I doing?” He asked softly, rubbing at his eyes harshly and only slightly grateful that Sapnap hadn’t discovered him like this so he wouldn’t worry more. 

Still, George sat there hunched over the computer he had spent many nights at before, frame trembling as he forced himself to calm down even as a whirlwind of emotions hand in hand with thoughts that could no longer be considered traitorous tried to fight him. _I can’t do this to them_. He finally thought to himself, relaxing his fingers in his hair while his breathing calmed down. He couldn’t keep fighting himself every step of the way, he couldn’t keep getting in his own way and he couldn’t keep trying to fight himself over every small affection they wanted to give him. He had to change, even if he didn’t know how to. He glanced down the hallway where he had figured Sapnap had retired to as he stood up. _It’s not their job to fix me though._ He pressed a few buttons and the mouse to shut down the computer, noting it was close to midnight at this point, before walking around the rooms to turn any remaining lights off. The process was so domestic it fanned familiar flames of anxiety and nervousness as he still irrationally fought the pleasant emotion that welled in his bones at how good it felt to do this for somebody else. George needed help, he wanted them but he couldn’t let himself get closer or enjoy any of it if he couldn’t even turn off the lights without discomfort. _So I’ll get help. I owe it to them..._ He sighed, finally walking down the hallway. 

The brunet paused at the first doorway that was closed, even though light streamed beneath the doorway. He exhaled quietly, the tasteless air somehow bitter as he took a step towards the guest bedroom and forced himself to pause again, staring at the door longingly. He wanted to go in and, surprisingly to himself, hold the other instead of being held. Still, George’s legs refused to move and stood still in the doorway, wondering if he would be overstepping either his own boundaries or Sapnap’s by coming in. The conversation earlier, his inner talk and processing didn’t fix him, didn’t fix his fears, it didn’t change his desire to run in response to emotional intimacy, yet something in his stomach tried to push him towards the closed door. Then the words Sapnap had told him in the car earlier resurfaced. 

_Don’t think, just do._ He reached towards the door, opening it quickly to step in. Black eyes flicked up to meet his, the relief that shone through them quashing the pit in his stomach that had grown when he opened the door. “Hey George.” Sapnap greeted casually, a familiar smile that was just shy of smug resting on his face. 

“Hey Sap.” He said, thanking all the powers in the universe that his voice was level and not filled with the conflict he had inside. “You going to sleep?” His hand rested on top of the light switch, only slightly shaking while the last of the nervous energy shook its way out. 

Sapnap hardly noticed, or maybe he did and didn’t want to draw attention to it. Either way, the slightly taller boy hummed, rolling over in the large bed and patting the middle. “Yeah, was waiting for you.” He answered easily, reaching over to set his phone on a wireless charger. “You mind getting the light?”

George smiled easily, forcing a scoff out as he turned the light off and slowly fumbled his way to the bed, stripping his pants off and sliding in once the covered flipped up. “I bet you just didn’t want to get up.” 

Sapnap laughed against the top of his head, trying to pull George into his chest. “You caught me.” He answered back, sounding more tired than before. 

“Can I hold you tonight?” George asked cautiously, the words spilling out before he could reasonably stop them, his stomach tensing up grossly when the other stiffened briefly. 

“I would like that actually.” Sapnap admitted while shifting slightly and easily, too easily George thought, tucking himself into the paler boy’s chest. Soft hands came up to run through pitch black hair, the strokes uncertain at first. 

“Thank you.” George murmured softly as the knot in his limbs that had been present all day finally loosened enough for him to relax. The motions in the other hair grew steadier, softer as Sapnap slowly breathed again his chest, moving up slightly to gingerly nose his collarbone, warmth blooming in that spot and racing to his heart that swelled in a way that wasn’t as painful as it was before. Familiar hands wrapped around his waist as he pulled the other closer, both acutely aware of the one person missing and holding each other tighter to make up for it. “Goodnight Sapnap.” George said softly, feeling the other open his mouth and knowing what he would say before the words even came out.

“I love you too George.”

* * *

“Dream’s calling, finish those later Sapnap.” George called, quickly sliding to accept the facetime that popped up on his phone and seeing a familiar bright face. “Hey idiot.”

“I’m going to pretend I’m not offended. Hey George, where’s Sap?”

“Walking over.” The other yelled, making the pair on the phone snicker as Sapnap rounded the corner with a disgruntled expression. “Why am I always doing dishes, it's not like either of you have broken hands.” He complained, plopping on the couch and wrapping an arm around George while peering into the camera. “Wow Dream, why do you look so dumb on the phone?” 

Dream’s puffed his cheeks out, giving a playful glare to the phone. “Here I thought I was going to be missed, apparently not.” He only sounded half serious, but George broke first. 

“We do miss you.” Brown eyes glanced shadily at the person next to him. “Well, I do at least, not sure about Sappy over here.” Dream chuckled softly, the background changing as he lied down on a hotel mattress. 

“Wow, way to show loyalty George. We’re ganging up on me now?” The raven asked in mock offense, a chill crawling up his spine at twin looks of smugness. 

“Yes.” They said in unison, making Sapnap groan and shove playfully at the brunet to his side. 

“You both are the worst.” 

Dream laughed loudly at that, feeling a pang of sadness brush at his heart. “Yeah yeah, try not smiling the next time you say that.” He teased, wishing he could be there to mess the raven’s hair up knowing he hated it. 

“Oh shut up, how’s it going down there? They give you the job yet?” Sapnap asked curiously, leaning his head on George’s shoulder easily. 

“They should, none of the other people they brought up are half as fast as I am.” Dream said cockily, eyes lingering on George as his lip twitched in amusement. “What?”

“They might be more accurate if you’re just trying to be fast. That would be so embarrassing if they get the job instead of you just because you’re over confident.” George teased, a flash going through green eyes. 

“Where’s the faith Georgie?”

Sapnap snorted, pulling the brunet closer. “It’s waiting for you to get the job, obviously.” 

“You are so annoying.” Dream pouted briefly before softening his expression. “It it stupid to miss you guys already?” He asked gently, fingers fumbling with the phone slightly as he rolled over. 

George smiled, eyes softening. He reached up to run his fingers through Sapnap’s hair absentmindedly. “Yeah, but we’re just as stupid too.” Sapnap answered back, leaning into the gentle caresses. “So I guess you’re fine.”

“I guess, now that’s a confident statement.” Dream answered back, rolling his eyes in mock annoyance. “I guess I love you then.”

“Rude.” George said with a grin, pulling away from Sapnap briefly. “I guess I don’t care then.”

“Whatever Gogy.” The brunet blinked and quirked an eyebrow. 

“Gogy?”

Green eyes became flustered, looking away from the screen to avoid the eye contact. “Yeah, I thought it sounded cute.” The silence stretched before Dream looked back at the screen. 

“Weirdo.” George teased, unsure about the nickname, but not willing to kill the others fun. “You’re lucky that you’re cuter than Sapnap.”

“Hey! How are we back to me again?”

“Shut up Sapnap.” They said in unison once again, George slipping out of the raven’s arms with a playful grin as Dream laughed at their synchronicity.

“Seriously you guys are the worst.” Sapnap complained once again, not looking offended in the slightest.

“Yeah yeah, love you too.” The blond said easily with mirth and warmth in his green eyes that George felt like falling into. Instead, George let himself fall back into clingy, but still wet, arms that reached out to grab him. 

“You better.” 

* * *

George smiled as Sapnap, in all his typical exuberance, raced out the car to run at the blond that was tiredly making his way out the building. Dream only had a second of warning where Sapnap yelled “Catch me.” and threw himself into the air. Several heads turned to face the commotion as Dream, grinning with teeth, dropped his bag to catch the tanned boy in his arms, Sapnap wrapping his legs around the other in complete trust. The pair wobbled and George smiled, certain they were going to tip over and he would have the delight to laugh at them, before Dream steadied himself. 

Dark black eyes stared into reinvigorated green eyes, both wearing matching grins. “You almost dropped me.” Sapnap complained, smirking slightly as the hands around his back dipped a bit and his legs shook. “Are you going to drop me?”

Dream shook his head, a challenge in his eyes. “Nah, I’m gonna carry you to the car after I get my bag off the ground.” His voice was slightly deeper with effort, beyond delighted as Sapnap snickered, crossing his ankles above the other's butt. 

“You better not drop me then.” He answered back coyly, tucking his head into the other’s neck softly. “I’m glad you’re back.”

Dream hummed softly, the effort of talking a bit much as he leaned down carefully, bracing Sapnap against him with one arm and quickly grabbing for his bag, chucking it over his shoulder unceremoniously and standing. “It was 3 days Sap.” He grit out as he started walking to the car, green eyes landing on a familiar figure leaning against the car in a memorable blue hoodie. 

“You told me 2, so it was 3 days too long.” The shorter protested, gingerly pressing his nose to the blond’s neck. “Didn’t you miss us?” The tone was vulnerable, and unexpected. Dream’s stomach churned uncomfortably as he continued to the car. He usually didn’t have trouble reading people, especially Sapnap who was forward as hell, but he had seemed off when he left… Now, with the tenor in his voice, genuine without joking, Dream was concerned about the raven. 

“Of course I did, idiot.” He mumbled, only a few steps away from the car where George stood, smiling brightly and impressed. “I’m glad to be back. Hey Georgie.” 

“Hey Dreamie.” The brunet said, making no moves forward as Sapnap uncurled his legs and pressed his feet back down to the floor. “I’m impressed you carried him the whole way.”

“I did promise not to drop him, so I get a reward now don't I?” He asked suspiciously, meeting dark eyes that shimmered, but not entirely in teasing and it made Dream waiver as a grin was plastered over the expression just as quickly. 

“Depends, what do you want as a reward?” Sapnap asked, stepping back. 

“A kiss, dummy, get back here.”

“Catch me!”

“Guys this is an airport parking lot, our parking is only good for 5 more minutes!” George chastised, crossing his arms but unable to help the smile on his face watching Dream drop his bag once again to chase after the brunet who had taken off across the parking lot. Still, seeing the odd expression on Sapnap’s face tickled at something inside George, but he was unsure if he was reading into the other too much.

“Then Dream has 5 minutes to catch me.”

“This hardly counts as a reward!” The blond complained with a smile, feet pounding on the ground as cold wind whipped through his hair. He suddenly felt like he was a kid again, going back to when chasing after Sapnap for winning a game of Smash was an everyday occurrence. “You better be faster than you used to be!” He shouted, hearing a bright laugh in response and, for the moment, everything felt right. 

5 minutes later, Sapnap came back with slightly scraped up elbows and knees, Dream with matching ones on his forearms. Both had bruised lips and flushed expressions that George couldn’t resist laughing at, his giggles pitched and teasingly sweet when they grew more flustered from the laughing. Finally he stopped, pink cheeks turned up into a genuine smile that melted the blond’s heart more than before. “Welcome back Dream, we missed you.” He said fondly, kissing Dream’s temple chastely before he could change his mind on doing it and sliding into the back seat as Sapnap got into the car to drive them back. The blond smiled, the ache in his chest from being apart and seeing Sapnap backing off for now.

“Yeah, I missed you guys too.”

* * *

It had been over a week since Dream came back, and George hadn’t been over very often due to classes and actually studying at the library with classmates since midterms were coming up. _Why are they even midterms if they happen right before Thanksgiving anyways?_ George wondered as he slung his bag over his shoulder, stepping off the bus that stopped just in front of a building, quickly comparing the address on his phone and back up. “Guess this is the place…” He bit the inside of his mouth thoughtfully, knowing he was a bit early for his first session. 

“Might as well go in.” He said aloud to nobody, getting ready to slip his phone into his pocket when it buzzed in hand. Curiously he brought it back up, unable to help the dumb smile he made seeing it was from a familiar number. 

**Dreamie**

_Good luck with your meeting today, text me or Sap if you want a pick up. We’re ordering pizza for dinner, see you then babe. <3_  


George shook his head fondly, closing the phone and actually shoving it away. He’d never actually told the pair what he was doing, only that it was a meeting so he could surprise them later. It had been tricky, finding the money to afford a few therapy sessions since he didn’t work and was going to school on scholarship money. Still, by being practically moved in with the pair in all but possession really helped cut down on food, and his busing costs went down since they drove him everywhere, so he managed to scrape up enough to afford 3 sessions and see if they helped at all. 

With that in mind, he walked into the crisp building, grateful for the respite as the weather outside was still surprisingly warm for so late in the year. There was no attendant, only several signs that pointed to various offices. Once again, George drew the phone out to recall the office letter and quickly making he way over. The room he found himself in was small with a single couch wreathed in purple and a small side table with a neat stack of magazines, clearly the waiting room. Seeing no other people, or even a sign in area, George sat down on the couch with a heavy sigh, resting the book bag on the couch next to him. He spent a few minutes run through his phone’s twitter feed, retweeting some strange memes and tagging Bad in one that would look like a curse word until it was opened, chuckling in anticipation of the taller boy’s reaction. 

“George?” A voice called from a door frame to his right, making him look up to see a woman in her late 50’s, early 60’s if he had to guess with a warm smile. 

“Hi, that's me.” He greeted with a smile, standing up quickly to shake her hand, noting how warm it was and feeling comforted. “Mrs-”

“Oh just call me Jane.” She said before he could finish, grateful as her last name was definitely hard to pronounce. “Here, let's walk down to my office. Did you want any water?”

“That would be nice, if its not too much trouble?” She simply waved him off, grabbing a glass as he settled onto another couch, lower than before but more comfortable. _It doesn’t look like those therapy rooms you see in TV at least_. Brown eyes flit to meet blue ones as he was handed a glass of cold water. “Thank you.” He said gratefully as Jane reached for a notebook and pen before sitting in a chair just across from him. 

“Not a problem. How was your day?” She asked and George was thankful for how casual this was, even if it was unexpected. 

“It was good! I spent it studying with some classmates for our midterm.” He answered easily, glad for the light conversation.  


“Oh? What are you studying?” 

“Computer science.” She noted that down. 

“What do you plan to do with that?” 

George hummed thoughtfully. “I’m going to be a freelancer for coding and stuff I guess.” She also noted that down. 

“Alright, sounds like a bit of a plan.” She paused, putting the pen down to stare at him kindly. “So George, what are we doing here today?”

He shuffled nervously, not so much uncomfortable as much as not wanting to sound as pathetic for his problems as he felt for them. “I’m having trouble making meaningful relationships with people who care about me.” He paused, leaning back. “And I don’t really know where to start on working through that, because knowing it’s a problem doesn’t really help me push past it.”

She made a quick note. “Do you know where these problems came from?” She asked, making sure to give George her attention. The brunet squirmed once again, sighing softly as ugly emotions he had perfected hiding welled back up, so close to the surface since the conversation with Dream and Sapnap had dragged them out. 

“I guess when my parents died, I was 15 or so.” George tried to say dismissively even as his chest tightened and his nose started burning. 

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Jane said sincerely, quietly setting a box of tissues on the table between them and making another note. George didn’t say anything, unsure whether to thank her or try and distance it more, to push the well of emotions down where they had lived before. “It’s hard to lose family young, especially at such a hard age.” Her eyes watched him carefully as he shrugged, opting for hiding as the conversation topic dragged on. “What happened afterwards?”

George made a concerted effort to not bite his lip. “Some family took me in until I finished school, then I started going to uni and lived in community housing.” _Don’t bite my lip, don’t do it_. “I guess I had a girlfriend not long after I started college.”

Jane paused, looking up from the scribbling, her look evaluating after he mentioned a girlfriend without prompting. Clearly it meant something. “What was her name?” She asked gently, only slightly suspecting there might have been something more there.

“Jenna. We didn’t really last long to be honest.” He didn’t mean for his tone to sound so dead, but as he was speaking the tighter his chest got, but this time he didn’t have Dream and Sap to lean on, with them had been hard enough the first time let alone now. _What am I doing here?_

“It can be hard balancing relationships and school.” Jane offered sympathetically, noticing the upbeat tone had dropped suddenly and wanting to not pry quite yet. Still, George didn’t like how the comment had been interpreted, something angry or bitter building in his chest until they found their way out in the form of words.

“Yeah, especially if you don’t talk about problems and just text somebody after a class is over that you are over too.” _Oh, that sounds bitter._ His hands clenched at his sides, flexing and unflexing in an instant.

“That’s definitely awful, but not uncommon anymore.” She made another scribble in as placating a tone as possible, staring up with clear blue eyes while George exhaled slowly. It was easy for her to see that he was conflicted, but also holding back on words he wanted to say. She decided to try and prompt for more information, trying to take a delicate approach. “You said she didn’t talk about her problems and just left?” A quiet nod was the immediate response. 

“Yeah, she left. I never had another class with her again. It’s like she vanished.” He let his eyes stray from Jane to the table, not wanting to make eye contact with somebody so clearly studying him. He knew that was what she was supposed to do, try and learn about him to help him, but her gaze felt like pricks of needles filled with judgement that were not present in her gaze _. I wasn’t ready._ “It's not as if I didn’t know what her problem was, but there wasn’t much I could do about that. She could have said something, hell she could have broken up in person, but she chose to do that knowing-” He cut off with a sharp intake of air, the words spilling from his mouth without his own true volition, word vomit that made his mouth dry. He quickly, too quickly, reached for the glass of water and took a sip, nearly choking on it but still feeling his chest constrict as waves of emotions crashed back over him, feeling lost. “Knowing about my parents.”

Jane’s eyes softened greatly, unable to help the growing concern from what had been a perfectly normal boy minutes ago transform into the practically hyperventilating small person she was faced with now. She gingerly pushed the box of tissues closer to the other, until they were in his sight near the half empty glass of water, not saying a word as he managed to get his breathing back to normal so quickly that the implications made her heart pang. “What problems couldn’t you have fixed?” She tried gently once his breathing was normal, even if the tension that lined his body hadn’t yet released. Jane was surprised to watch shame enter his eyes, troubled by the idea and wondering if perhaps he had gotten violent with the girl, it wasn’t uncommon for anger to be a common response to trauma.

“It's not entirely appropriate to talk about.” He paused and chuckled oddly, running a hand through his hair nervously. _My palms are so sweaty. I need to breathe._ “Now that I think about it, most of this isn’t terribly appropriate.”

“Appropriate how?” George looked away, still debating whether he should actually talk about such things with a therapist. _Maybe a sex therapist would have been better? I don’t know what I’m doing._ “George, I’m here to help you with whatever you need, but I can;t do that if I don’t know what you're struggling with.” Her words startled him out of his thoughts and the words spewed from his mouth quickly.

“Sex, I guess.” The expression he got in return was so paternal he nearly shivered, feeling immediately cowed and undoubtedly sick. “A lot of sorting my issues is related to sex.”

She quirked an eyebrow, setting the pencil down gently even as the brunet tucked himself further back in the couch, avoiding her look. “As in, your sexual activities hurt other people or yourself, unsafely?” She inquired, taking extra care to sound softer than before, noticing George’s sad and strained behavior.

“Not exactly. I-” He paused and sighed anxiously, hands fidgeting. “It sounds so stupid, what my problems are, what my coping methods are bad and stupid. I know that but-” In an instant George realized this was not working. He was too tense, too stressed. Every word felt like sandpaper on his tongue, shame filling his body faster than before putting himself out in the open for all his flaws to be seen and evaluated. He didn’t want to talk about this, maybe he wasn’t ready for this, to try and fix things. He could just let things wo-

“But like you said, knowing isn’t helping.” Her voice was soft, a single calm light in a sea that he had grown used to drowning in. He wanted to shy from it, it was new and not expected and less tangible than the shoddily made planks he had been able to cling to over the years. Yet, he wanted to reach for it.

George grit his teeth, everything swimming in him so violently he wasn't sure how his entire body hadn't started shaking by this point. He didn’t want to do this anymore. It was too much, it was too soon. He needed more time, time to collect himself and try again later. He wanted to go home to Sap- He stopped cold as flashes of black and blond ran through his mind, his hand resting on the phone in his pocket, the item warm to the touch. He could go home to Dream and Sapnap, he could give up and they would be none the wiser and they would welcome him so warmly he could die. _I don’t want to feel like that when I see them._ He took a deep breath in, holding it as he once again tried to recollect himself, closing his brown eyes and forgetting the other person in the room. _I could go home, to them. But nothing would get better. We would still be at square one._ Exhale. _I want things to get better._ Inhale. _I want us to work._ Hold. _I want this to work, even if it hurts. I need to do this, for them._ Exhale.

George took another deep breath, heavier and full of trepidation. He let it settle in his lungs even as it felt like smoke that threatened to smother him before finally exhaling, feeling no lighter but just as determined. Brown eyes blinked open to meet concerned but gentle blue eyes. “I don’t like having relationships with people because I’m afraid they're going to leave me… So I cover up any emotions that start building with sex, I guess I let them fuck the stupid thoughts out of my head so I can bury them away and not touch them… But now I have people who love me, but I’ve hurt them and they don’t trust me as much as before, and I want to fix that but I’m not sure how to.” The words hurt, it put the fault on him because it wasn’t their fault for where their relationship was. If he wanted things to get better, he had to get better. It was terrifying, wanting to change so much for other people on the slim chance it would be worth it. He wasn’t sure he was ready, but nobody ever really knew. 

Blue eyes softened visibly, writing a simple short note. “You’ll have to be honest, and willing to admit things you never have wanted to before.” She cautioned, wanting to make sure he was in the right space. 

Brown eyes met hers shakily, but there was resolution in there. “I know… but they’re worth it if I can fix things.”

She hardly looked fazed at the plural tone, only smiling sympathetically in a way that still hurt, but not as much as before. “You’re worth it too, George.”

\-------

“I want to do something tonight.” George said suddenly, brown eyes shy as they met black and green eyes. 

“Like what?” Sapnap finally asked, shoving another bite of spaghetti into his mouth, black eyes trained on the brunet who fidgeted nervously. It had been just over 2 weeks since George had told them he started therapy, and while they both had been happy for the other, he had been impossibly distant and broody since then. 

Honestly it was starting to get on Dream’s nerves, the brunet was impossibly jumpy and always stuck in his thoughts. It had hardly been noticeable at first, but George had been impossibly busy with his midterms before the thanksgiving break so the pair had hardly seen him except at night when he came over and slept. They had chalked up the first day to left over stress and exhaustion, but it had been creeping up on 5 days of the same erratic behavior of bursts of tentative affection and cold detachment. 

He had gone to his session earlier, which Dream insisted on driving him to while George would bus back to have time to himself afterwards, and he had come back somewhat doe eyed. Still, after the hot and cold treatment from the last few days, Dream was reluctant to pry while Sapnap tried to cling. That was another thing bothering the blond. He threw a look at the raven haired boy who had stuffed another bite into his mouth as George chewed through what he would say. 

“I want to do something tonight…” another silent pause filled with messy chewing. “I want to suck you both off tonight.” Sapnap choked on the food in his mouth while Dream was grateful he hadn’t put anything in. 

“Really?” Dream asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow at the other who’s cheeks were burning a deep red at the reactions. 

“What, you don’t want me to?” George asked, a familiar fire in his eyes that made Dream pause. 

“I do, I’m just worried.”

“Why?” George asked, tipping his head while trying not to sound hurt by the other’s hesitation.

Dream sighed, Sapnap taking a quick sip of water to run the food down. “You’ve been very hot and cold lately. I don’t want to take advantage if you aren’t okay, or feel like you should since we haven’t really had sex since, y’know.” 

George bit his lip, fighting off the negative emotions that swelled in his chest. “I know I’ve been weird lately. It's… hard processing and trying to fix all the things in my head that I’ve ignored for so long.” He started off slowly, grateful when a warm hand slipped into his and squeezing back gently. “I think things will be better now. I heard some words I needed to, they sucked but they were right.” George could feel twin pairs of eyes staring at him, their curiosity burning through him. 

Sapnap could practically hear the words on Dream’s tongue, the blond was never good at holding back his own impatience or curiosity and ran headlong into anything. It was endearing, but not entirely appropriate for right now. “We just want to make sure you want to do this, and that you aren’t going to be upset later about it?” Sapnap tried, the meal on the table now forgotten. 

Bright brown eyes, brighter than they had been for weeks even if they were still littered with shadows, stared at him with an unreadable expression, only the corner of his lips tipped up into a shy smile hinting the emotion being conveyed was positive leaning. “I really want to. I’m not going to be weird about it later either.”

Dream bit his lip, throwing the last of his uncertainty away with the statement from the small brunet. “Then I would like to take you up on that offer.” He let his voice drop just an octave, black eyes meeting his playful green with a knowing smirk as George scoffed. 

“You are so annoying.” George grumbled fondly, a surprisingly soft tone to his voice. “Let’s help Sapnap clean for once, he always does the dishes.”

“Do I get to be first too?” Sapnap asked hopefully, his dark eyes wide and pleading. George’s smile turned into a smirk, coy and teasing. 

“Nope~” The brunet chimed with a squeeze on the tanned boy’s hands, unable to help the snarky giggles he made when Sapnap’s face fell. “At Least Dream will do the dishes for you.”

‘What happened to ‘we’?” Dream asked, standing up and pulling all the plates into his hands.

“Sapnap, do you recall me saying we or Dream?” George asked playfully, the mood changed from quiet and sullen a few minutes ago to now had made the room warm and comfortable. Something they had missed the past few weeks was the coy and teasing attitude of the British boy, not afraid to challenge them and throw their taunts back at them. 

Sapnap smirked, grinning along. “I do recall you saying Dream would do the dishes. Isn’t that why he gets to go first?” Sapnap asked, standing up and stretching his limbs slowly, midnight colored eyes slowly raking over the short brunet who’s grin had only gotten wider when Dream groaned, but resigned himself to the kitchen. 

“You are literally both awful.”

“Save it for when my lips are around you, then we’ll see if you mean it.” George called out with a smarmy chuckle, Sapnap snickered and pulled the brunet, vibrant and warm now, into a kiss that was light and tentative. Thin fingers wrapped around his forearms, leaning into the kiss eagerly, the brunet's grip firm even as Sapnap pulled away, curiosity in black eyes at the change in demeanor over the last few hours. 

“What happened with your therapist today?” He asked, no longer able to help his curiosity. The bright light damped a bit, but the smile only softened into something thoughtful.

“She told me I need to learn to ask for what I want and actually get answers, instead of being fearful of the answer and not asking.” George said, leaving out the other part of advice he had gotten. That was for him and him alone. Still, Sapnap seemed pleased by the answer and let George pull away, the brunet stepping towards the couch with coy eyes. 

“You better not start without me.” Dream called from the kitchen, a short look over his shoulder in warning as Sapnap smirked at him. 

“Why would we do that, Dreamie?” He asked teasingly, voice getting a bit low before turning his gaze back to George who had reclined onto the couch, taking up the whole of it still offering Sapnap a mischievous smirk with pink lips Sapnap could already feel around him. The taller boy shivered at the thought, gently grinding his palm over himself and watching George lick his lips eagerly. 

“I mean it.” The last part was said in a whine, Dream staring at the raven haired boy with a pleading look, as if he needed to. Sapnap chuckled, forcing the small prickling in his back away to smile at his partner kindly. 

“We won’t. Hurry up though, I’m impatient and I have to go after you.” Sapnap answered back sweetly, his smile brightening as Dream grinned at him, turning back to the dishes. Sapnap’s eyes took in the broad shoulders of the other as the other moved to wash the dishes. Neither he or Dream were terribly well built, of course they worked out but they also worked inside on computers running or developing code for some tech companies looking for freelance coders. Still, they were definitely in shape and, thankfully, strong enough to stop their whiny brat from squirming too much when needed. Tanned cheeks became comfortably warm, turning to look towards the brunet who was on the couch staring after them with lusty eyes and tense muscles, just barely restraining himself. _He’s so good without trying._ “Make sure we follow the rules we set about anything towards scening.” Sapnap mumbled, more a reminder to himself than the other, but a small hum in response showed the other had heard him and agreed. 

“Dream you are so slow.” George whined from the couch, sitting up just slightly to pout at Sapnap who could stare at him with an unamused smirk. 

“George, we’re not punishing you for bratting, remember?” Sapnap reminded gently, watching the other’s features fall only slightly as he remembered before the pouty expression returned twice as strong. “Awww Georgie.” Sapnap couldn’t help but tease. “What are you gonna do, cry?” His tone was playfully mocking, watching George sit up straighter even as his cheeks went red. 

“You are so annoying.” George said back, tone lacking fire that his eyes held. 

“Oh Gogy.” The brunet rolled his eyes hard, crossing his arms petulantly. “I’m done now so where do you want me?” Dream asked, drying his hands off quickly as he made his way around the corner to stare playfully at the brunet. 

“I want both of you to sit on the couch.” A pause. “With your pants off.” George added quickly, looking flustered as Sapnap and Dream stared at him, nothing but warmth in their expression. 

Dream leaned down as Sapnap pulled his jeans down, tempted to leave the boxers on just to mess with the shorter before deciding against it. George leaned eagerly into lips that pressed to his demandingly, nipping Dream’s lips briefly before allowing the taller access to his mouth, shivering as possessive hands pulled him closer, growing more flushed as the blond pulled away. “You don’t have to be so nervous George.” He said reassuringly, his breath fanning over the brunet as he pulled back and gracelessly pulled his pants down as well, sitting on the couch near Sapnap, practically draping himself across the other. 

“Get off me, you’re gonna crush me.” Sapnap groused, not attempting to shove the playful blond off as sparkling green eyes stared up at him with mirth, puckering his lips slightly until Sapnap sighed. “You are such a child.” Sapnap leaned in, kissing the other heatedly, leaving chastising nips on the other’s lips until the blond finally let him in, taking his sweet time to explore Dream’s mouth, dragging his tongue along the roof of the other's mouth to hear a whine before pulling away, the other’s face a deep red and a single strand of spit connecting their mouths. Sapnap smirked and pulled away, licking his lips.

“Dream, you’re gonna have to get off him if you want me to have a decent angle.” George said, resting his hands on the other’s thighs impatiently. 

“Killjoy.” Dream said flippantly, cheeks a soft shade of pink as he moved a bit, spreading his thighs apart as George situated himself on the floor in front of them, moving between Dream’s legs and staring up into borderline impatient green eyes with an impish smile. 

“You’re not even hard all the way Dream.” George noted, running his hands up and down the other’s lightly tanned thighs teasingly, letting the tips of his fingers graze over the skin as he leaned in to press a soft kiss to the tip. He quickly pulled back as the blond tried to impatiently buck his hips, the tip catching his nose briefly as he moved. “Be patient.” He teased, catching the other huff in frustration, not used to this position. Honestly the power was strange to George, especially in their dynamic, but it was as intoxicating as alcohol, knowing that if he really wanted he could tease the other for a while. George hummed softly, pressing a kiss to the other’s thighs and reaching one hand over to slowly stroke Dream, shivering at the gasp the other made, the noise burning through his body. 

“George, don’t tease me.” Dream grit out as the hand slowly moved over him even after he had gotten completely hard, shivering whenever the other pulled away from an impatient buck of his hips. Brown eyes, mischievous and tempted stared at him before finally acquiescing, leaning down to press another gentle kiss to his head, shivering as a familiar warmth was so close to being around him. “George.” He finally whined, gasping as George finally took part of him in. 

The brunet smirked, seeing the blond move his hands that had been dug into the couch quickly move to his hair, tugging slightly but not to move his head. Relenting, George gently ran his tongue across the slit, tasting the other’s precum and moaning softly, eliciting a groan. He stared up into a flushed face and deep green eyes while swiping his tongue teasingly across the head again, the reaction immediate as those green eyes closed and his head tossed back, blond hair tickling Sapnap’s shoulder who had been slowly stroking himself to stay hard. 

George hummed, pulling off and gently blowing on the other’s tip, watching Dream shiver and the fingers in his hair tighten, but still not pulling him. “I like this.” George said aloud softly, his own cheeks a soft shade of pink before licking his lips, looking back up at the pair, taking in Dream’s flushed expression where the last shred of his patience was held by a string behind green eyes, and into deep black eyes that showed raw hunger and impatience. George offered them a smirk, running his hand up and down Dream’s cock lazily, the other’s muscles tensing before relaxing just as quickly. “I bet I can make you cum in 5 minutes Dream.” George said confidently, delighted when a competitive look entered the other’s eyes. 

“What do I get if I don't?” Dream asked, carding his hands shakily through brown locks as the hand on his cock ran a thumb over his head, shaking slightly. 

“What do you want?” George asked, another slow stroke of his hand over Dream’s cock sending the blond shivering. 

“If I don’t, you don’t cum tonight.” Dream said with a slight blush, watching a flare of arousal and dismay cross the brunets face before a fierce expression flared in his eyes and he smirked. 

“You’re on, if I win you have to blow me.” Green eyes gleamed in response and Sapnap snickered at their antics, reaching over to touch soft brown hair and downy blond. “Sapnap, you keep time.”

“Alright.” He said fondly, not sure where the small bits of anxiety in his chest came from, only knowing they were brief and easy to disregard as George returned to giving Dream his full attention. 

With a simple smirk as warning, George wrapped his lips around Dream’s head, sucking softly and flitting his tongue out to the tip, the motions slow and gentle as brown eyes stared up with devious intent before George quickly took Dream down to the base. He hummed softly as the hands in his hair tightened, only slightly pressing him down until his nose was tucked between curly dark blond hair that were darker than the dirty blond hair on top of Dream’s head. Both men shuddered as Dream let out a loud moan, shaking and trying to not thrust into the other’s hot mouth, thighs trembling from the effort. “Fuck.” He breathed out, the noise coming from deep in his chest as George stayed in place, lapping his tongue on the underside of the blond’s cock and watching the other shake. 

Brown eyes gleamed in pride, seeing how shaken the other was. He figured the pair hadn’t actually realized how good he was at this, considering the times he’s done this with them he’d been pretty distracted and not able to have his own fun with it, and what fun it was. It was intoxicating seeing how tore up the blond already was, flushed red and shaking from the effort as black eyes to his right gleamed in excitement, the tip of Sapnap’s cock leaking in anticipation. He felt… in control here and George wasn’t sure how much he would like something like this often, but right now it was maddening and potent in his veins like a poison that set his veins on fire. He was living off of it, it made him dizzy and hot, his own cock growing in his jeans.

George pulled off with a gasp, taking air in as his hand worked the other’s cock as he breathed, unable to resist blowing softly on it once again to see the other shiver and the fingers in his hair tighten again, trying to tug him back down. “Stop pulling or you lose Dream.” Coy brown eyes with an unfamiliar but arousing gleam shone back into dark green. Slowly, the pulling stopped and George smirked, not bothering with words before returning back to what he had been doing before. 

He knew he was running out of time, but the blond was so close George could, literally, taste it. The dribbles of cum that mixed with his saliva were getting more frequent, the excess that wouldn’t fit in his mouth when he took Dream to the base dripping out the corners of his mouth and down his chin. George had moved his left hand down to rub at himself, the other hand still working at Dream when he pulled up on his bobs, not giving him a chance to recover. George was determined to win this bet with Dream, revving at full throttle to throw the blond over the edge. The hands in his hair tightened and unclenched, but no longer trying to pull him as George’s motions became hurried, swiping over the tip with his tongue on every upstroke and suckling just the tip before carrying the action on as he went back down just as quickly, only once letting his teeth graze the sensitive skin and getting a delicious shiver from the blond.

“So close holy fuck George.” Dream moaned, unable to wretch his gaze from the flushed brunet between his legs, drinking in the confident look in brown eyes that would occasionally look up to meet him on each down stroke, drowning him in lust with soft pink cheeks. Dream knew the other was palming himself as small moans and pants came through, each vibration making his waver and almost tip over the edge, tempted to let it happen if not for the prize that would be waiting there for him at the end. He could practically see the wet eyes from the other and puffed out cheeks, the exasperated expression before beautiful submission as he followed what they agreed on for the bet. He hissed softly, the vivid imagination paired with the visual before him practically stopping him. “George.” He moaned again, fist tightening in the other’s hair and pulling out a moan, eyes flashing as he gave in. “Shit.” He gasped, hips stuttering forward as he finally came into hollowed cheeks, the other smirking while continued to suck, gently now, on him, licking off any cum and collecting it in his mouth as Dream saw sparks from how intense the orgasm was, no thanks for the brunet’s additional stimulation through the orgasm. 

George, seeing how briefly out of it the blond was, looked at Sapnap with a knowing and confident look, Dream’s cum collected in his mouth before swallowing it purposefully, groaning as the semen went down his throat and licking his lips. Sapnap snorted, cheeks pink as he gave himself one last stroke, thumb gently flicking over the head before letting himself go. “You look awfully confident for somebody who lost Georgie.” Sapnap said with a grin, his voice husky already as George’s expression fell. 

“No way, you’re a liar.” George protested, also sounding a bit hoarse as he sat up to kiss Dream’s temple, running a hand through blond locks. Dream gave a weak laugh, pulling the brunet into a kiss that he quickly pulled away from with a nose curl, tasting his own cum. 

“You lost Gogy.” Dream said, sounding thoroughly fucked out as he smirked at the older boy triumphantly. “Loser.”

“Shut up, I did not lose how long was it.?” George asked, kissing the blond chastely and getting another face before sliding between the raven’s legs, waiting briefly as Sapnap went to answer.

“It was 5 minutes and close to thirty seconds. You were so close.” Sapnap answered approvingly, pulling the brunet up into a kiss, not minding the taste and taking time to make the brunet moan before pulling away, licking his own lips tauntingly. “But not close enough.”

“How unfortunate.” George said with a sigh before smiling up into black eyes, wrapping a firm hand around the other’s thicker cock. “I guess this is as good a consolation prize as any.” There was a teasing and soft look in brown eyes as he licked the tip, lapping up any precum that had leaked out before dragging his tongue up the other’s cock teasingly, watching tanned fingers dig into the couch tightly, the fabric itself whining from the tension. 

George took his time teasing the other, alternating between soft licks to the others tip, playing with the sensitive slit, and heavy licks to the shaft, occasionally dipping down to suck at the younger’s balls until he heard an impatient moan and returning back to the teasing, clearly waiting for something. Sapnap knew exactly what game the brunet was playing at, and while he didn’t mind indulging, he was also impatient. “George, c’mon.” He complained in a breathy voice, bucking his hips slightly in encouragement as a smarmy smirk was thrown at him. 

“What Sapnap?” He asked, tipping away as the tanned boy thrust his hips again. “What do you want?”

“George, just get me off already.” He complained with a huff, moaning as the other’s palm wrapped around him again, stroking slowly but not what he wanted. 

“What, no please?” George teased, his smile just shy of teasing. Sapnap hissed softly at the slightly to tight squeeze, staring at the other with a frustrated look, moaning suddenly at the slow stroke. 

“Please.” He finally relented, the noise breaking into a soft moan as George giggled, clearly enjoying this too much before taking Sapnap into his mouth, lips wrapping firmly around his cock and bobbing his head. “Shit.” Sapnap moaned, hands tangling into brown hair, now offering his own smug look to the other and watching brown eyes shrink as pale cheeks turn a soft pink. “You look so damn hot with my cock down your throat.” Sapnap cooed, voice tight as he felt himself drawing close already, watching the pair earlier had already pent him up. “You want me to fuck your little throat?” 

George blushed, tempted to say no before humming softly, pulling off to nod before Sapnap quickly pulled his hair, forcing himself back past soft, wet lips, moaning as George hummed again, the vibrations traveling up his cock pleasantly. “God you are so fucking hot George.” Sapnap moaned, making sure to pull the other all the way down on his cock. He closed his eyes and exhaled softly, thrusting his hips slowly and brushing the other’s hair to the side, staring into heated brown eyes fondly. 

Sapnap hissed as George hummed again, a smug look appearing while his George rested his hands on the other’s thighs, digging in slightly to push himself up for a breath of air. The raven shivered as George took in another deep breath, the smug expression never falling as he stared up into barely composed dark eyes. “I thought you were going to fuck my throat.” Dream’s hands twitched, aching to reach out and tug at brown hair mercilessly, but holding back as it wasn’t his place. Sapnap smirked, running his hand through the other’s hair gently. 

“No bratting George.” Sapnap reminded gently, the action tender and squeezing at George’s chest, the feeling unpleasant but not painful. The brunet blinked quickly, blushing and sighing softly, a small smile on his lips. “You want me to fuck your throat I will, but you wanted to do something different t-”

“Shut up Sapnap.” George quickly spoke, leaning forwards and taking the other’s tip back into his mouth, not bothering with the teasing motions he had used on Dream. He let his tongue lap at the other’s head heavily, sucking softly before quickly bringing his lips halfway down the other, the hands reappearing in his hair once again, still tugging but not as hard. George quickly pulled his head back up before reaching the base of Sapnap’s cock, using his hand to stroke the raven while he sucked at the head, a bit harder this time. The finger’s in his hair tightened, satisfaction filling the brunet as he went back down, taking care to lick the underside of the other’s cock, the breathy moan Sapnap made seeping into his skin like cloying perfume, permeating his thoughts as they spun into something warm and intangible, even as his chest tried to tighten in apprehension he held onto it. 

Dark eyes shut, tipping his head back and moaning again as a pair of lips, still bruised, pressed to his neck, surprisingly gentle considering Dream’s sadistic tendencies. Teeth gently grazed at his skin before biting and sucking a bruise into his collarbone, nestled among a fading one only a few inches to the right that was nearly gone. Sapnap could have laughed at how often the blond liked leaving his mark if it weren’t for the moans spilling from his lips as George’s mouth quickly pried him apart, each swipe of the other’s tongue on his slit or the hollowed cheeks that wrapped around his cock with each descent had him so close. His fingers had been tugging at brown hair instantly, shuddering as each moan and whimper sent shivers up his spine. Dream pulled off his neck and Sapnap could feel the dark bruise there, the spot cold as air ran over it. “Look at him, he’s waiting for you Sap.” Dream whispered in his ear, nipping it lightly knowing the tanned boy was not a masochist, but the temptation was barely held in check and settled in his jaw. 

Sapnap, knowing the other’s tone held a mischievous tone, smiled shakily, moaning again as delicate fingers rolled across his balls, the sensation left without restraint. “Fuck.” He groaned, tipping his head back up to look down, seeing brown eyes darkened in lust, almost shiny as George smirked and took him down to the base, nestling his nose in and humming. Sapnap yelped, the damn breaking and his finger’s tangling hard into brown locks, holding him in place as Sapnap came, eyes shutting again as he shallowly thrust his hips, Dream actively reaching down to keep him from truly choking the brunet. 

George shivered, only really swallowing Sapnap’s cum as most of it was shot into his throat. He sighed in relief as the hands tangled in his hair released their hold and pet at his hair softly. He pulled up gingerly, feeling the raven shiver and hands go to cup his cheeks, thumbs pressing against warm pink cheeks. “You’re both so hot after you cum.” George said, rolling back to stand up, the hands falling of his cheeks easily and instead helping him stand up, wincing at how hard he was. 

“You don’t actually have to not get off George.” Dream said kindly, making a space between him and Sapnap for the shorter who tucked himself beside them, hissing at the pressure in his pants, the action flushing his cheeks further. 

“I know.” George said simple, making a slight face at how raw his throat felt. “It’s fine, I lost the bet and-” He paused, but before twin gazes of curiosity could turn to pry the information out of him he remembered what he had agreed to do in therapy. _Reach back, be open. You’ll never get over or better if you cant help yourself._ “I kinda like the idea of waiting, even if its annoying as hell too.” George said. 

A smile crept across his face, nuzzling the raven. “You guys look surprised.” George teased, pulling the raven into a kiss, glad he didn’t make a face the way Dream did even if he didn’t deepen the kiss. 

“A bit, but in a good way.” Dream acknowledged, wrapping his arm around the other’s waist and getting closer. “In a very good way.”

George laughed, although the sound was a bit tired. “Good.” Sapnap moved his lips to the other’s neck, the other’s thoughts loud enough George could practically hear them. “Go ahead, just not too high like last time.” George said gently, the soft smile on his neck making him warm once again, and he decided to let himself settle into it for the moment, already a weight on his chest lightening. He wasn’t better yet, but sometimes the changes were small and they took time. For 2 weeks, this wasn’t bad. 

“I love you George.” Sapnap mumbled, pulling away from the small mark left on a pale neck. 

“I know, I’m glad I have you guys.” George forced himself not to worry at his bottom lip, pushing the last statement out before his fears could strangle it back into submission. “You mean a lot to me.”

“We know."

**Author's Note:**

> The end was a bit sudden, this wasn't meant to be 2 separate works until I got 30k deep and realized I still had even more to write. So I'm gonna finish off the last part in a week or so then the plot aspect of this will be finished. ^.^
> 
> I am planning on writing a longer term action based story after I finish this series. Basically a hardcore Minecraft series(I know, how original) or a Dream Smp war part one, as part 2 is currently playing out on Twitch at the time of posting. Not sure which one I'll do first, but feel free to leave opinions on which one you'd rather see first. 
> 
> Thanks for all you're guy's support constantly, they really mean a lot and I honestly wouldn't have posted half as much without it. <3


End file.
